My Undying Love
by Sc00byD00
Summary: Pegasus and Cecelia met when they were little. Events seperated them but love guided them back together. Everyone knows that love doesn't always have a happy ending. This is the inside look to Pegasus' life as he had written in the diary.
1. the nightmare

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

Anime- Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Author: Sc00by D00 0315 with help from Firstfirewatcher

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

This is my first story I have ever done so please bear with me. Hope you like it.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

--------------------------------------------

"Mommy", the little boy cried. "Mommy where are you?"  
He ran what seemed like miles down the dark hallway. Suddenly, he heard someone say," This is the end for you." Then, a woman screamed.  
This scared the boy because it sounded like his mother. He ran as fast as he could to find where the sound was coming from. Finally, he reached a door that was ajar. The boy pushed open the door slowly; There was a creaking sound like it hasn't been oiled in years.  
The moon made the room glow an eerie glow and that's when he saw his mom. She lie dead on the floor. Her killer saw the boy, and came in for the kill. He wanted to destroy his only witness to this horrible crime.  
The killer came closer and closer, then grabbed the boy's throat. The boy could smell the sourness of the killer's breath. He felt the icy breath of death upon his neck and everything around him was going black. _This is it_, he thought, _this is how I am going to die._

The boy woke up; It was just a dream he told himself or more like a nightmare. His mother came running in with a frightened look on her face. It looked like she just got out of bed because her robe wasn't tied all the way. He felt a wave of relief sweep over him. There she was: fine, safe, and more importantly, alive. "Pegasus what's the matter? I heard you screaming for me." "Oh mom, I had a nightmare and you…" he was crying, " you died.  
She came over to the bed and sat down next to him. She put her hand under his chin and tilted it up. Pegasus's silvery hair was matted with sweat and his beautiful brown eyes were red from crying.  
"Its ok", she said. "Everything's going to be ok." After sitting there more than a half an hour, Pegasus finally fell asleep again so his mother got up and left the room. She was worried about him because that was the 7th nightmare in 1-month.

In the morning, he got up and did the normal things any other kid would do then he went to breakfast and had some toast. Since it was summer, there was no school. He couldn't wait for tomorrow; it was his mother's 2nd honeymoon, but instead of going somewhere they decided to have a party.

Finally it was tomorrow, that day came. Although he didn't like wearing a tux, but he did it to please his mother. That was the day he met her: the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was a shiny, soft blonde color. She had bright blue eyes like the sky. Her look made the goddesses jealous.  
Her name was as soft as the wind; it was the same as her voice, which made the word even more enchanting: Cecelia. To Pegasus, she was the most heavenly creature on earth; since he was only 10, this was weird to like a girl, because that's just how boys were.

She came up to him, her pink dress swaying in the cool breeze of the early evening. As she approached it made him nervous. He had never talked to another girl other than his mom so he didn't know what to say to her.  
"Hi", she said, "My name is Cecelia. What's yours?" "My name is P...Pegasus", he stammered. He was too nervous to keep his voice from shaking. "I like your name Cecelia. It's very pretty." It was the only thing he could think of to say.  
"Thanks. That's the reason my mom gave it to me." she said in her sweetest voice.  
Her voice seemed to make him more comfortable. They sat down at a table and talked about things that happened when they were younger. When they were done talking the sun was setting. Her face lit up like the sun.  
"Let's go and watch the sun before it goes down all the way," she said full of joy. Before he could answer, she ran off to go see it and Pegasus ran after. They sat on the hilltop and watched the sun go down, like a burning match that went out.  
"That was beautiful," Cecelia said. Her face now lit up again, but this time by the full moon that was in view.  
He wanted this moment to last forever, though it was scary for him because it was the first time he felt this way. He liked it, but he didn't want her to know. He blushed when she put her hand on his.  
" I think it's time to go, it's too dark out." Pegasus said.  
" Alright, I hope we can see each other again sometime."  
" Me too. Bye."  
Just before she ran away she kissed him on the cheek. That made him blush even harder all the while hoping she hadn't seen it. Unfortunate for him she saw that but just giggled and didn't say anything.  
" Cecelia, it's time to go." Cecelia looked at her mom who just called her. " Bye." They both said at the same time. After Cecelia left Pegasus went to look for his parents.  
He first found his mom. She took his hand and they walked over to see if then could find his dad. They found him drunk on the floor but it was not like any other day when Pegasus saw his dad. They helped him into the bed. After that his mother tucked him into bed and kissed him goodnight then left.


	2. the funeral

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

Anime- Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Author: Sc00by D00 0315 with help from Firstfirewatcher  
Rated: R- Romance, little swearing, character deaths

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

This is my first story I have ever done so please bear with me. Hope you like it.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

--------------------------------------------

Pegasus woke up around midnight because he had to use the bathroom. After that on the way back to his room every thing was the same looking like the nightmares he had before. This thought started to scare him so he ran as fast as he could to his room and hid under his covers. The same blood-curdling scream came from his mom.  
He ran as fast as he could to his parent's room panting still from the scare he got from the scream.

Just then he saw the man but couldn't tell who it was. Everything in his dream was happening now. He couldn't see his mom but he was sure that she probably was dead since the screaming stopped.  
The man took a step towards him. Pegasus took a step back then the man ran at him with full force. Pegasus was standing at the door when this happened. He slid under the killer's legs and the killer ran out the door by accident. Pegasus locked the killer out of the room and he called the police with the phone in the room.

Thirty minutes later the police showed up. Pegasus still refusing to believe his mom was dead comforted her. The police looked over the house to find him and ten minutes later they finally did. They knocked on the door and said it was the police but Pegasus didn't budge an inch still staying by his mom's body.  
Then the police said that if he didn't open the door they would knock it down. Still refused to move, still fearing the killer even though the police were there. Just then the police knocked down the door.  
Then one of them saw the Pegasus on the floor by a woman's body. Apparently she had been stabbed to death. The police officer picked up Pegasus and took him out of the room. While doing that Pegasus was kicking and screaming for his mom. An ambulance was outside; dispatched from the boy's call.  
The man put Pegasus in the ambulance and the paramedics took him to the hospital. They sedated him before they left so when he woke up he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered what happened to his mom.  
He started to cry uncontrollably, then he remembered his dad. He hadn't seen him in the room. His head started to spin and it got so bad that he got sick. After he stopped getting sick he had gotten a bad headache. He forced himself to sleep because it was that bad.

When he awoke there was a nurse by his bed. When she saw that he was awake she smiled at him and said that every thing was going to be ok and that he didn't appear hurt. Then asked, "Where is my mom?" even though he knew the answer to that. The nurse started to frown and turned the other way.  
"She…" How was she going to break it to him that his mom was dead. She didn't know what to say. She had to tell him one way or another. She turned her head in his direction then she said really softly, " She past way."  
Pegasus looked down and squeezed the blanket he had in his hand and tried to hold back his tears. The nurse pulled him close to her and Pegasus let go of the blanket, hugged her and burst out in tears again though muffled because his face was buried in her shirt.  
After he calmed back down enough to talk he asked the nurse about his dad. She told him that the police didn't find a trace of any kind of him.

One week later he was out of the hospital but since his mom was dead and there was still no sign of his dad, a social worker took him to an orphanage. The only time he left was to go to his mom's funeral.

The funeral seemed like it took eternity to end. He even had to dress nice and, he hated it, he did it to please his mom. Even though the funeral was the saddest thing in the world to go to; he was happy that she was there.  
Cecelia came up to him, her eyes red and full of tears from all the crying she did, " I am so sorry for what happened to you. "  
Then she started to hug him as hard as she could. Pegasus was getting upset about everything that happened to him. As she was holding him his shoulders started to shake, she knew at that moment he was crying so she held him tighter and started to shush him and say that every thing was going to be ok.  
At that moment he started to hug her really tight as if she were going to go somewhere. Then she said, " This is not how I wanted to see you again ", but this time her voice was choked with tears.  
Two minutes after she said that it started to rain. The rain was ice cold on their backs. After a minute of just standing there hugging, Cecelia started to shiver. Pegasus let go of Cecilia, took off his jacket, and put it around her. Pegasus then began to hug her again. He stopped feeling her shiver as much from the cold as she did before.  
Now the rain started to affect him. The iciness from the rain started to make him freeze up but he didn't want Cecelia to know that so he never shivered. After just five minutes of just standing there his back went numb so he couldn't feel the coldness of the rain.  
Twenty minutes after his back went numb the social worker came to bring Pegasus back to the orphanage. Cecelia started to cry harder then ever because Pegasus had to leave. When she let go of him she kissed him on the cheek. They said bye to one another then left.

Pegasus hopped in the back of the social worker's car. She turned on the car and pulled out of the cemetery. She tried talking to him saying things like " It will be ok ". He didn't answer to anything she asked him or said to him. He just kept staring out the window thinking about everything that happened to him. After many minutes of trying to talk to Pegasus and get a response out of him, she just sighed and drove in silence.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was at the orphanage already. When he reached the boys bedrooms he went to his bed, crawled under the covers and, forced himself to sleep.

When he woke up he just stared at the ceiling. That is all he kept doing for a week. Then the people at the orphanage forced him to go out and play with the other kids there but all he did was sit under an oak tree in the yard.  
That was how he spent his days there until he was old enough to leave. Some times Cecelia was able to come but, after awhile the people at the orphanage said she wasn't allowed to come for some reason.


	3. the reunion

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

Anime- Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Author: Sc00by D00 0315 with help from Firstfirewatcher  
Rated: R- Romance, little swearing, character deaths

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

This is my first story I have ever done so please bear with me. Hope you like it.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

--------------------------------------------

Eight years later Pegasus was released from the orphanage only to have nowhere to go. The part to him was that Cecelia came to visit every now and then until they said she was not allowed to go there anymore.

The social worker never told him that he inherited everything that his parents had. On top of that he also got $50 million his parents had saved up over the years. Out of all the things he got the only thing that mattered to him was finding Cecelia.  
As far as finding her he had no idea where to look. Pegasus hired some private investigators for $2 million to find her but as soon as they got the money they ran out of the country with it. After that happened Pegasus refused to trust anyone but himself. It took him a whole year to find her all by himself.  
When he found out were Cecelia lived he went there immediately the next day. When Pegasus got to her house he knocked on the door and was scared of the thought that he might have wrong house.  
A young lady answered the door. He couldn't believe his eyes; the lady looked like Cecelia but more grown up. " Cecelia ", Pegasus said almost in a whisper. As he said her name, Cecelia's eyes began to swell up with tears. She ran to hug him, crying the whole time. Lucky for him there was no stairs or he would have fallen over from the force of her hug.

For the rest of the day all they talked about is what happened over those eight long years. Pegasus told her of how he just stayed under the big oak tree in the front lawn of the orphanage. Cecelia told him of all the things she did when she found out she couldn't visit him anymore. She talked about her friends, her parents, and her animals.  
Pegasus was happy that she at least had a good time over the years.

Then Cecelia turned to him with a sorry look on her face. " The police still haven't found any clue to the whereabouts of your dad." Just as she was saying that he looked down at the floor and sighed. She hugged him gently and said that some day they would be able to find him someday. All he did was sigh an, " I guess your right. "  
After a moment of silence from him, Pegasus told her about all of the things he inherited. She just smiled about it but he could tell she happier about it than she expressed. Pegasus asked her if she would like to go to his house. She said that she would love to go.

When they finally reached the house it was already dusk so Pegasus asked her to stay for dinner. That was the fanciest dinner they ever had and what made it better is that they were together again. After they were both done eating they shared cherries jubilee for dessert.

The rest of the night they sat by the fireplace on the floor. Pegasus was sitting up and had Cecelia leaning against him. The fire was nice and warm on their skin. After a while of just sitting there Pegasus turned to Cecelia so they were face to face and all she did was just smile at him. That made Pegasus love her even more so he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
It was almost midnight and they were both tired. Pegasus invited her to spend the night since it was so late and she happily agreed to spend the night with her love. They went into the guest bedroom because it was as big as Pegasus parents' room. There was an obvious reason why Pegasus didn't want to sleep there. Pegasus slipped into his pajamas and he gave Cecelia a pair of his moms that for some reason wasn't ever thrown out.

After they got dressed for bed they kissed each other goodnight. Then they fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning Pegasus was the first to get up. He turned over to face Cecelia and noticed that she was still sleeping. He left the room to make some breakfast for himself. About 2 ½ hours later Cecelia woke up. After she had some breakfast Pegasus took her down to the lakeside that was on his property to draw a picture of her.  
Despite her protests that the drawing room would be fine, Pegasus insisted on bringing his drawing materials outside to draw her in the sunlight. He thought it only right to do so, that only the sun's golden rays could do justice to the golden rival that was Cecelia's hair and the blue pools of her eyes that matched her dress so perfectly. No detail escaped Pegasus's deft fingers; not a single ruffle of the collar or crease of the bows upon her breast. When he was finished painting her he left the portrait out to dry without letting her see the finished piece.

Later on that night after the two ate dinner, they sat by the fireplace. Cecelia sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and Pegasus sat down behind her with a brush. Pegasus started to brush Cecelia's hair while Cecelia wanted to ask him things. She wanted to ask about his parents mostly. She kept thinking about all the things that happened that night, his mom's death and his father's disappearance must have been really hard for him.

Sitting there in silence Pegasus stopped brushing Cecelia's hair and noticed that she had fallen asleep on him. He put the brush down and started to hug her. Just then she woke up, looked at him and smiled. She rested her head against his chest then fell into a deep sleep once more. He moved her lightly, resting her head on a pillow, secretly went out to get the painting and hid it in his bedroom where he knew she would never find it. He walked back to the den and laid behind her and pulled her close to him, silently falling asleep.

Cecelia woke with this sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. She tried to get up but something held her from moving from where she was. She looked around then remembered the night before, she and Pegasus where sitting by the fire hugging. She unwrapped Pegasus arms, which were around her and ran to the bathroom.  
She was tired of getting sick in the bathroom everyday, at least that what it seemed like, so she called the doctors and made an appointment for that afternoon. She walked back to the fireplace where Pegasus was and, not to her surprise, found him still sleeping. Cecelia was worried that if Pegasus found out anything that just happened he might stress over it. She woke up Pegasus but didn't tell him of what happened earlier. As Pegasus awoke he stared at her and smiled brightly.

She told Pegasus that she had to go somewhere for a while and asked him not to come. Feeling kind of left out but totally respectful of her privacy he agreed to wait for her at his house. Cecelia walked to the doctor's office because it was only 4 blocks away.  
When she arrived to the doctor's office she told him about her symptoms. She spent a total of an hour there getting examined when the doctor told her that he would call when he got the results. On her way home she wondered if she should tell Pegasus that she went to the doctor's or not. She decided that he had the right to know but for now it could wait.

When she made it back to Pegasus' house she told him that she need to go to her house for a while. He asked if she would like him to walk her there and Cecelia told him that she would be fine. The least Pegasus did for her was walk her to the front gate. When Cecelia arrived home she started to wonder what was making her sick and hoped that it wasn't anything serious.

About 3 days later the doctor called and said that the results should be in maybe 4 days from now. Cecelia was happy but she was also scared of what the out come might result in. She forced those thoughts out of her head and she called Pegasus to see if she could come over. Pegasus said that she was allowed to come over and even spend the night if she wanted to.

About 30 minutes later Cecelia arrived at his house and before she even got to the door Pegasus already opened it. Cecelia smiled and said " thanks for letting me come over but I need to talk to you." With that her smile just faded away and Pegasus couldn't see anything happy in that smile from the minute she put it on. " I would like you to sit with me in the den by the fireplace." Cecelia said.  
Pegasus wondered why but did as she wanted. As so as they sat down in the chairs facing each other Pegasus gave her this questioning look. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " I should have told you this earlier but I was afraid of what you might think. " Pegasus got closer to her and said, " Nothing you say will change the way I think of you and always keep in mind that you can tell me anything."  
Cecelia looked at him and said, " I have been having these bad stomach aches and nausea and I also have been feeling a little dizzy lately. " When she said this things started to race though Pegasus' mind. He was wondering why she didn't tell him this earlier, then how long has this gone on and the main one was what was causing her to feel like this. He gave this look of concern and hugged her tight. As he sat there hugging her he noticed that Cecelia was trembling. Cecelia started to cry as all these thoughts raced though her head. She thought of the cause of these problems and if it would ever stop.

After 10 minutes Pegasus said, " Well I was hoping to give you this but I don't think it is a time for right now. " Cecelia had already stopped crying a while ago and asked him what it was. Pegasus told her that he didn't think today was a good time after what had just happened. Cecelia said that if he had this thing planned for today that he continue as planned and not stop because of her. Pegasus got up to reach into his pocket to get out a white velvet box and hesitated a bit. Cecelia stared at him with a look of confusion but some part of her knew the answer.

Right as he was about to kneel down, the phone rang. Cecelia jumped from the sound as it broke through the silence. She got up to answer the phone and as she was leaving, Pegasus cursed at himself for the hesitating. He took a deep breath, put the box back in his pocket and went out to where Cecelia was. Cecelia picked up the phone right as Pegasus walked in the room. As soon as she picked it up the person on the other started to talk . The person didn't even give her time to say hello or anything and just like that the call was over. She hung up the phone slowly not turning towards Pegasus.

" Who was that?", asked Pegasus. She didn't answer him, like the words never passed through his lips. They just stood there in an awkward silence. It struck him as odd that she just stood there not moving. He was about to ask her the question again when she turned around. Her head hung down as she walked over to him. She stopped about a foot in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

Cecelia's eyes had a distant look in them that kinda frightened him. The look she had was the look of disbelief. Puzzled by this he was doing to ask her again. At the same moment she said, " Nobody, dear."

" Are you sure your ok?"

" Yes, I'm fine... for now."

Shocked by this answer, Pegasus' mind raced with thoughts. Without saying a word Cecelia walked back into the den. Pegasus called her name, she turned in acknowledgment.

" I think it's time for bed." he said.

As he walked her to bed he thought of various ways of how to give Cecelia the ring. As he tucked her into bed he found a way to give it to her. It was sure to be the best way and he couldn't wait to give it to her. He kissed her good night and said he was going back to the den and read a book.

He walked back into the den his mind started to wonder. When he snapped back into reality he was in the same chair Cecelia had sat in earlier. He just sat there in silence, thinking about the phone call Cecelia received. Before long he fell asleep in the chair sitting upright.


	4. the proposal

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

Anime- Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Author: Sc00by D00 0315 with help from Firstfirewatcher  
Rated: R- Romance, little swearing, character deaths

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

This is my first story I have ever done so please bear with me. Hope you like it.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

--------------------------------------------

When he had woken up his body ached. " I guess sitting in that chair was a bad idea that late at night.", he said to himself aloud. A second later his heart stopped, he just remembered his plan with the ring. He walked to Cecelia's room to see if she was still sleeping.

He found that she was fast asleep still so he closed the door and walked to the kitchen. He hoped that she would not wake up while he was making her breakfast. He made her some eggs, bacon, and special pancakes in the shape of hearts. He put all of the breakfast on a silver tray, put a silver dome covering over it and added a white flower since it was her favorite color. For the final touch he added a silky red ribbon around the velvet box, and put it on the opposite side of tray from the flower.

'_I hope this tastes as good as it looks. I never had to make anything for breakfast other then a bowl of cereal.' _he thought to himself.

He slowly walked into her room and placed the tray on her night stand. She was still sleeping so Pegasus silently sat in the chair beside her bed. He leaned over her, pushed the hair away from in front of her face, and whispered her name softly.

" Cecelia..., Cecelia wake up." She slowly awoke to the sound of her name and looked over at Pegasus. He just smiled sweetly and said, " I have a surprise for you." She sat up with a questioned look upon her face as she saw something silver out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over at the silver and realized it was a platter. She opened her mouth to ask about it but Pegasus just smiled, reached over for the silver platter and placed it on her lap. She was about to lift of the tray when she noticed a white box with a red ribbon .

He saw that she noticed the box and with her glance back up at him, he just nodded. She slowly lifted up the box and took off the ribbon. She put the ribbon on the tray and opened up the box. There was a ring inside of the box. Pegasus took the ring out of the box and looked into her eyes.

" Will you marry me, Cecelia? " She just sat there, surprised by the question. There was a long silence after he asked her the question. He was worried why she was so silent after he asked, hoping it wasn't a way to reject him. She sat there looking at the ring then she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. She was speechless, her mind was blank. The only thing she could think to do was hug him, so she did.

Pegasus was taken back by the hug but he soon recollected himself. " I guess that means yes." said Pegasus. When she pulled away from him he grabbed her left hand and pulled it close. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her gently. She pulled back from the kiss and sat there staring at her ring.

" Your food is going to get cold.", he said. _Oh great, I asked her to marry me and the next thing I say is " Your food is going to get cold." I can't believe how dumb I must sound to her now._ Pegasus acted calm after he said that, hoping Cecelia didn't give him a weird look or comment on it. She smiled, looked down at the food and picked up her fork. She started to eat the breakfast and was surprised how good it tasted. She figured since Pegasus didn't cook much food in general it might taste funny.

" Wow, it's actually good, I mean..."

" I know what you mean." Pegasus interrupted. Pegasus chuckled a little bit and Cecilia blushed. She once again glanced at the ring on her finger and a smile was on her face.

" I'm still very shocked, I had no idea, well I knew, but I never thought..." Pegasus leaned over and gently kissed her, and interrupting her again.

" I have another surprise for you."

" Well, nothing could be any better than this." Cecilia cheerfully smiled.

Pegasus picked up the breakfast tray and moved it to the side so she could get up. He took her by the hand and he sweetly kissed her. The first thing that came to her mind was _Sweet as Chocolate._ Pegasus walked back in to the room with something hidden behind his back. She saw the way he entered the room, obviously hiding something, and cocked an eyebrow at the display. He stood beside her with a smile on his face, " Here, I picked this out just for you."

He handed her a white bunny plushie with Cecelia's favorite flower in its paws. " It's so cute!", she squealed in delight. " I knew you would like it. I have one more request for you.", he said in a cheerful tone.

" What is it?"

" Do you want to go for a walk?"

Cecelia nodded, " Yes, that would be nice."

Pegasus took Cecelia to the fanciest park, knowing she would enjoy the view better. " The roses here are magnificent." said Cecelia walking toward the rose garden. Pegasus picked a rose and peeled the thorns off, so they would not prick him. He then Softly slid the rose on top of her ear. It looks great on you.

" You always know how to make me smile." and soon after she spoke those words she smiled. "See." They both laughed cheerfully, and began to walk. They had been there for hours, because it was almost sunset by the time they reached Lake Shanpen. 1

" I wonder why they call it Lake Shanpen, does the water taste like champagne or something?"

" Why don't you try it and find out?" Pegasus chuckled.

"No" Cecelia playfully said.

Pegasus picked Cecelia up and walked toward the Lake. " No" laughed Cecelia. And she wiggled out and started to run toward the sunset. Pegasus chased her as if they were children once again. They giggled and laughed and both Cecelia and Pegasus lightly fell and started to roll. They landed face to face. The sun had just set as soon as they shared the most romantic kiss that either of them had ever had. They laid there for about ten minutes before Pegasus asked Cecelia if she wanted to go back home. The walk back was magical, with the crickets chirping and the lights shining.

When they arrived to the house Pegasus walked toward his room holding her hand. " Pegasus, I think we should sleep in separate bedrooms until we get married, is that ok?" "Yes, I understand." He kissed her on her fore-head " Good night." Cecelia smiled and walked to his mom's old bedroom.

There was a crash and Pegasus woke up. He sat up and looked around the room trying to figure out what the noise was. A second later he saw a flash through the window, followed by a loud crack of noise. He let go of the breath he held with a deep sigh. It was just a thunder storm; he laid back in bed and tried to go back to sleep. As he closed his eyes, the nightmare of his mothers death came flooding into his head.

He opened his eyes and laid there looking up at the ceiling. He didn't notice the tears welding up in the corner of his eyes until they rolled down his face. He wiped away the tears and rolled onto his side trying to forget his mom.

--------------------------------------------

Cecelia was laying in bed thinking about what they were going to do for the wedding. She closed her eyes envisioning their life together when there was a flash on lightening followed by a crash of thunder. She jumped at the sudden noise and put the covers over her head to dull the noise. After laying there a bit she started to drift off to sleep getting used to the thunder storm going on outside.

She was almost in a deep sleep when there was a crash, but this crash was different from the thunder. This seemed to be closer to her and louder that normal, she pushed down the covers and looked around the room she noticed a window was open or so it seemed. She walked over to the window and stopped because of the lightening; when there was a flash of lightning the whole room lit up. Cecelia noticed that there was broken glass all over the floor.

She turned around ready to run to Pegasus when she was pushed to the bed. She was going to scream when a hand was put over her mouth. There was a man in her room and he had a knife to her throat. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear, " You can't hurt him anymore, Claire." Cecelia's eyes widened with a hint of confusion in them. He removed the knife from her throat and hit her in the back of the head with the butt of it, knocking her out cold.


	5. the breakin

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------

The man took the rope that held the curtains open and tied her to chair. He took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and gagged her with it. He sat on the bed muttering incoherent words as he waited for her to wake up.

Cecelia started to wake up and noticed that it was hard for her to breath. She realized that there was something in her mouth; she tried to spit it out but to no avail. She heard the guy mumbling something about 'Claire'. _That's right, he called me Claire. I'm not Claire, Claire is... _

He realized that she was awake and walked in front of her. She looked up at him, eyes glassy from the tears waiting to emerge. Cecelia wanted to scream but the fabric in her mouth would have muffled it making it pointless. " Why did you hurt him, Claire? He was a good boy and you hurt him. Why?" the man said softly.

Cecelia closed her eyes tight as the tears poured from them and shook her head. The man again asked the question again but this time it was a lot harsher. " Don't worry Claire, I wont hurt you, I just want you to answer my question." he said as he took the gag out of her mouth. As the gag was removed from her mouth she choked back a silent scream.

" I'm not... not Claire" she said holding back a full fledged sob.

" Not Claire, what are you talking about, of course you are her."

" I'm not her."

The man started to laugh at Cecelia for her denial of being Claire. His laugh was loud enough to startle Cecelia but not loud enough to hear from outside the room. He put a knife up to her throat and yelled, " Quit lying to me!" The man's eyes narrowed as she let out a whimper.

" You better stop crying Claire before you really piss me off." With that said Cecelia tried her best to stop crying.

--------------------------------------------

Pegasus was almost asleep when he heard a voice yelling. He shot up in bed and strained his ears to hear where the noise came from. When he didn't hear anything else he figured it was just his imagination. He laid back in bed trying to get his mind back to reality.

--------------------------------------------

Cecelia stopped crying but she was still really shaky from his yelling.

" What did I do to him?" she asked softly.

" You always treated him wrong. Why did you treat him like that?" he said calmly.

He removed the knife from her throat and started to look at the blade hungrily, turning it in his hand. He raised the blade in one hand and lifted her chin up with the other, exposing her neck. He looked at the smooth skin and put the blade back against her throat. She inhaled sharply as she felt the cold blade placed once again on her neck. He applied light pressure to the blade as he slowly dragged it across her neck.

She made a whimper as she was cut, a tear escaped from her eye. He silently chuckled to himself when he heard her whimper. " Better not scream or you'll regret it." he said while smiling. Then he put the blade to her wrist and made a deep gash.

Cecelia screamed as loud as she could for help. Startled by the sudden outcry the man grabbed the gag and shoved it into her mouth to quiet her.

--------------------------------------------

Pegasus heard the scream and ran from his bedroom as fast as he could. He was running for Cecelia's room to check on her. As he shoved open her door he saw the scene that lay out in front of him. Opening the door had startled the man that he took a step back in surprise. Pegasus stood there trying to register what was going on and before he realized it he rushing at the man.

The man held the knife poised at Pegasus and without a seconds haste he stabbed out. Pegasus didn't see the knife until it was too late. The knife went into Pegasus' stomach and he screamed out in pain. The man shoved Pegasus back, knife still in his stomach. Pegasus grabbed the knife and slowly pulled it out of his stomach.

A big red spot soon followed as he drew the knife away and Cecelia tried to scream seeing the blood spot on Pegasus get bigger by the second. Pegasus took the knife and lunging at the man.

The man easily dodged and moved to the other side of the room. Pegasus stopped, putting the knife at his side, and walked over to Cecelia. He started to cut the rope, never taking his eyes off the man. When he was almost done cutting the rope he whispered into her ear, " When I say, run to the phone and call the cops."

When the rope was cut off Cecelia still sat there. The man was observing what Pegasus was doing with curiosity. _Why is he freeing the woman that hurt him? _Pegasus started to walk near the man when his vision started to get blurry. The man was concentrating on Pegasus, completely forgetting about Cecelia when Pegasus yelled, " NOW! " Cecelia shot up from the seat and ran towards the door.

The man watched Cecelia run out the door, not even trying to stop her. Pegasus was staggering towards the man with the knife raised. Before Pegasus reached the man he fell on his side. The man knelt down next to Pegasus, who was now breathing hard, and whispered, " I tried to save you from your mother and this is the thanks I get. For all I know you could have slept with the bitch."

Pegasus then realized who killed his mom and tried to kill Cecelia; it was his dad. " Y… you… killed mom cough didn't… you!" Pegasus said as he coughed up blood. The man just smiled in reply. A chuckle started to rise up inside him. At first it was soft and then it grew to a load, full-hearted laugh. The man got up and turned towards the door. " I think I'll go keep the girl company." He said in a mocking voice.

As he started to walk out the door Pegasus got to his feet and ran at the man with knife in hand. Just as the man turned Pegasus knocked him to the ground on his back. The man struggled to breathe when the wind was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Pegasus straddled his hips, raised the knife above his head and plunged it into his father's chest.

The man gasped as the blade punctured his chest. Pegasus' eyes now filled with uncontrollable hate for his father. Pegasus pulled the knife above his head and stabbed into his father's chest again. Over and over he stabbed as he watched his father slowly die. He drove the blade into his father's chest one last as his hate subsided.

He left the knife in his father as he got up and left the corpse to find Cecelia. Pegasus dropped to his knees and saw Cecelia running towards him as he fell unconscious.

--------------------------------------------

As Cecelia ran from the room, she hoped the man wasn't following after her. She ran to the phone and called the police. The operator said the police should arrive in 5 minutes. Cecelia hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen to grab a knife.

She made her way back to her room just to see Pegasus fall to his knees and going unconscious. She caught him as he was falling forward and flipped him so he was lying on his back.

She saw that his shirt was almost completely covered in blood. She cut a piece of her night gown and placed it over his stab wound. She applied pressure not knowing want what else to do as she waited for the police to arrive.

thanks for reading this fanfic. I'm glad that i know some people are enjoying this. i am going to be adding 1 to 2 chapters a day if people really enjoy this. i already have the whole storywritten but i'm going to hand it out piece by piece. Not doing this to be mean its just so i can extend the story enough. well see you in the next update- Sc00byD00


	6. Pegasus' past

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

-----------------------------------------------

As Cecelia ran from the room, she hoped the man wasn't following after her. She ran to the phone and called the police. The operator said the police should arrive in 5 minutes. Cecelia hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen to grab a knife.

She made her way back to her room just to see Pegasus fall to his knees and going unconscious. She caught him as he was falling forward and flipped him so he was lying on his back.

She saw that his shirt was almost completely covered in blood. She cut a piece of her night gown and placed it over his stab wound. She applied pressure not knowing want what else to do as she waited for the police to arrive.

( At the Hospital )

Cecelia was sitting in the waiting room since the doctors where operating on Pegasus. She let go of everything in her mind except positive thinking about Pegasus' operation. She was in the waiting room for about 10 hours, not able to sleep, waiting for news about her fiancé. She was about to ask the nurse at the front desk when the doctor walked into the waiting room. The doctor saw Cecelia and waked over to where she was sitting.

" How is he?"

" His condition has stabilized."

Cecelia let out a sigh of relief after hearing about Pegasus' condition.

" It's amazing that he lived, considering how much blood he lost. If you waited just a few minutes later to call the police he wouldn't have made it."

" Can I go and see him now?"

" By all means."

Cecelia thanked the doctor for his help and walked into Pegasus' room. He was sleeping soundly in bed with only the noise of his soft breathing and beeping of the heart monitor. Cecelia pulled up a seat next to the bed and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. Cecelia sat and watched him, hoping that he would wake up and smile to cheer her up. Soon exhaustion took hold of her making her drift to sleep by his bedside.

She was awoken by an elderly nurse that came in to check up on Pegasus.

" Hello.", Cecelia said softly wanting to go back to sleep. " Good evening." the nurse said politely. The nurse walked closer to Cecelia, getting a better look at her face. " You should go home and get some and get some rest, dear." The nursesaw that Cecelia had a very tired and worried look on her face. " Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine in my care." she said with a reassuring smile on her face. Cecelia nodded smiling and left to go back to her house for some rest.

Cecelia went back to the hospital to visit Pegasus at about noon after a night of rest. She was greeted by an awake Pegasus. He looked over and smiled when she entered the room. She walked up to him and stood there wanting to hug him but not wanting to hurt him.

Pegasus opened up his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. When she pulled out of the hug she kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled up a chair and sat down thinking of something to say. She thought of what the guy said to her on the phone and looked down at the floor.

" What's wrong Cecelia?"

" I have to ask you something."

" Like what?"

" Promise you wont be upset or distance yourself from me."

" Cecelia, how could I. I love you, you know that. I could never distance myself from you or be upset at you."

Cecelia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " What happened between you and your mother? When I was tied up that man kept calling me Claire."

Pegasus was quiet, his eyes moved from her face to out the window.

" ... "

" I understand if you don't..." Cecelia started to say before she was cut off by Pegasus.

" My mother... she, well, ..." Pegasus took a long pause trying to find the right words to use. " My mother was kind to me but my father on the other hand... My mother treated me nice and my dad didn't agree . He thought that since I was a boy, I should be treated as one. He hated the fact that my mother was kind to me and so he hit me when she had her back turned."

Cecelia remained silent as Pegasus spoke, trying to keep herself calm.

" One day my mom left to go out with some of her friends and she left me home with my dad. I tried to stay out of his way, but my efforts were fruitless. I was walking down the hallway I accidentally bumped into him while rounding the corner. He looked down at me with such hate in his eyes and picked me up by my throat."

" I tried to get away from him; clawing at his arm and kicking him. He got tired of my efforts so he threw me into the wall. I tried to get up but he kicked me in the stomach. When I started to cry from the pain, he kicked me even harder saying that I was a worthless piece of shit. I couldn't stop crying so he kept kicking me harder and eventually he broke my ribs."

" I passed out shortly after only to have my dad throw me into my room and have him lock the door. My mom found me went she came home and saw that I had a badly bruised chest. She taken me to the doctors, finding that behind the bruises there were broken ribs. My mom suspected my dad did it but, he denied it saying that I was playing too rough with my friends. That was the last time my mom ever left me alone. All seemed ok until the night of the 2nd honeymoon."

" When I left you and went to my mom, we had to go find my father. When we found him he was drunk and stumbling around. My mom helped him into the house and that's when he got abusive. He slapped my mom across the face then grabbed my arm and threw me into my bedroom. I heard them yelling and then there was silence. My mom came into my room crying ; I tried to comfort her she just pushed me away from her. She laid down in my bed and pulled me up next to her."

" She began to stroke my hair and talk about leaving the house. I slowly began to fall asleep and then she left my room I guess to go back to dad. That's when I had a dream about my mother's death. I woke up screaming and crying and when I noticed that she wasn't beside me anymore I started to cry even harder. She rushed in and tried to calm me down and when I fell asleep once more she left my room."

" The next time I woke up I heard her screaming that's when I knew he hurt her. That asshole killed my mom and I couldn't do anything to stop him. It might have been different if I asked her to stay longer. I guess in a way it was me who killed mom.", he said with his eyes full of tears.

" Don't blame yourself. It was all your father's fault for what happened not yours. You had nothing to do with her death and you know it so stop blaming yourself.", she said anger in her voice. _How could he blame himself for something clearly not his fault._

" Thanks", he said looking up at her with a faint smile on his face. _It's so easy for her to try and convince me of it but I know it's still my fault. _She remained silent, looking at him with teary eyes and then looked at the floor.

" Well that explains the phone call I got." she said in a barely audible voice. Pegasus gave her a questioned look even though she couldn't see it.

" Was that my dad on the phone with you that night?" he asked. Cecelia nodded lightly in response to his question. " He said, ' Stop treating him like that. He will turn out worse that you can imagine if you continue, Claire!', then the phone went dead. I didn't think much about it before."

Then Cecelia started to break down thinking everything that happened was her fault. " This... wouldn't... have happened...if I ... told you what... he said.", she told Pegasus between her sobs. He lifted up her chin with his hand and said, " Nothing you did or didn't do would have changed what happened." He was trying to use her own words against her. He leaned down and kissed her, covering her lips completely with his.

Her sobs were muffled by the kiss and when they separated to take a breath they sat in silence. Pegasus' mind was racing, trying to find something to talk about. _The wedding. With all the things that happened I almost forgot about it. _

" Cecelia, I know this might sound weird but… What do you want to do for the wedding?" Cecelia was a bit taken back by the question.

For the rest of the week, the wedding was all they talked about.

After a week and a half Pegasus was released from the hospital. He walked over to Cecelia's house to surprise her then found that she wasn't home. He walked to his house, going to open the front door when someone on the other side opened it.

Cecelia opened the door to go home and almost bumped into Pegasus. She let out a yelp of surprise and quickly found her lips covered by his. She let a soft moan escape her lips as the kissed deepened. When Pegasus pulled away, Cecelia looked into his eyes and said, " I'm glad to see that they released you early. I was just about to go see you."

" I went over to your house, but you weren't there so I decided to wait it out and find you later."

" Sorry, I came here to take care of the house when you were in the hospital. I have to go get some clothes from my house. Care to join me?"

" I'd love to join you in anything that you require"


	7. the results

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

--------------------------------------------

( At Cecelia's house )

As they walked in the door, Cecelia walked ahead of him.

" You can sit in the living room if you want while I go and get a change of clothes."

Pegasus nodded with a smile and walked towards the living room to wait for her. As he walked into the room he noticed that she had a message on her phone. Cecelia walked into the room after getting the change of clothes. She too, noticed that she had a message on the phone and pressed the play button.

' Hello, This is Dr. Welbe, I have the results of the test. Come by my office from 12noon to 6pm retrieve them. Thank you for your time.'

Dread filled Cecelia, she had forgotten about going to the doctors earlier. She stared at the phone after the message was over.

" Cecelia, who was that and what are the results he was taking about?"

" There is something I need to tell you." She sat on the couch and made a gesture to sit with her. " Let me finish what I have to say before you say anything."

" Remember when I said that I was feeling dizzy and had those bad stomach aches?"

" Yes, but I don't..."

" Let me finish", Cecelia interrupted. " I went to the doctors and had a test done to find out what was wrong. I didn't want you to worry so I went without telling you. I'm sorry for bringing this up this late but, that's what the phone call meant."

" Well do you want to get the results now or get them tomorrow?"

Cecelia was taken back by his words and looked up at him in surprise.

" What did you give me that look for? I am worried but, if you don't want me to I won't; so do you want to go today or tomorrow."

" Today I guess, better to get this over with sooner then later"

They walked back to Pegasus' house and Cecelia dropped her clothes off. It took about 25 minutes to get to the doctor's office and when Cecelia walked in she saw the doctor walking back to his office.

" Dr. Welbe." The doctor spun around to see who was calling him.

" Hello Cecelia, how are you?" he asked politely.

" I'm doing just fine. I'm here for the results of the test."

" Sure, if you'll just follow me."

They were walking towards the office when the doctor turned to face them and said, " I'm sorry Mr. ..."

" Pegasus, you can call me Pegasus."

The doctor nodded, indicating that he had heard. " I'm sorry Pegasus but I can not let you in without Cecelia's consent. These results are strictly private, I hope you understand."

" Pegasus, I want you to wait here. I'll tell you the results myself." and with that she kissed him and walked into the office.

" Cecelia, before I give you the results, I want you to know that I am the only one that had access to these files. No one else has ever seen them." Dr. Welbe went over to his files and searched through them for Cecelia's. When he found Cecelia he said, " I hate to be the one to inform you of this but, you have cancer."

" Cancer?"

" Unfortunately it's an incurable form of cancer. I'm afraid that you have an advanced stage of acute leukemia. You have about 6 months to live, I'm so sorry."

Cecelia didn't utter a word as she heard this cross his lips. " Thank you so much for all your help Dr. Welbe." She walked out the office to where she left Pegasus standing outside the room. Pegasus walked up to her and before he had a chance to speak she said, " I'll tell you what he said when I'm ready."

" Fine, whatever is best for you."


	8. the wedding

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

--------------------------------------------

They walked out of the hospital and decided to go out to eat. Pegasus was worried about Cecelia but showed no signs and Cecelia was figuring out how to tell Pegasus the news later that night. When they were do eating they agreed to go to Pegasus' house.

When they walked into the house Pegasus took Cecelia's hand and lead her into the den where he sat her in a chair. " I have a surprise for you so close your eyes and don't peek." , he said in a cheerful tone. Pegasus ran off to his room to get the surprise for her. He was about to walk into the den when he said, " You better not be peeking, Cecelia or you wont get your surprise" Pegasus walked in front of her and placed the surprise down on the ground. " You can open your eyes now."

Cecelia opened her eyes slowly and when she saw her surprise she gasped. It was the painting he did of her. " It's... It's.."

" Beautiful.", Pegasus said finishing the sentence for her. " But what's more beautiful is you.", said Pegasus as he leaned in to kiss her. Instead of taking the kiss she moved away from him.

" I want to tell you what the doctor said."

Pegasus' face showed worry then went completely neutral. " Sure."

" The doctor gave me the results and...", she paused trying to hold back the tears. Pegasus took her hand and kissed it, " Tell me when your ready, take as long as you need." Cecelia tried hard to fight the tears and lost the battle. Pegasus wanted to hug her but didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

When she was able to speak again after crying she said, " The results were worse then I ever wanted." Pegasus' heart skipped a beat and a cold chill was sent down his spine. " What do you mean by that.", he said.

" The doctor said that I have a type of cancer that cant be cured or helped... He said that I have acute leukemia and...", she started to cry again as she tried to finish the last of the sentence. " He said that I have about 6 months left to live.", she said through muffled sobs.

Pegasus was hit with a wave of terror as he comprehended her words. " Oh, Cecelia", said as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

" I'm sorry Pegasus", she cried , " I don't want you to get married to me."

" What... Why not?"

" I want you to find someone else. I'm really sick and I don't want you to go through the pain of losing me."

" Cecelia, please, don't talk that way."

" ..."

" I still want to get married. I don't care if your healthy or sick, it doesn't matter to me. You are still you and nothing will ever change that."

" Then where are we going to have it?"

" How about the park under the cherry blossoms?"

" That sounds beautiful! I'll call my parents and tell them the news."

Cecelia left to phone her parents. She was hoping they would be happy for her since they haven't been in touch for a few years.

Cecelia walked back into the den to find that Pegasus was missing. She searched around the house for him and she walked back into the den after searching. When she walked into the den she found him sitting there with his legs crossed.

" Did you have a nice walk?"

" Oh, be quiet."

" How did the phone call with your parents go?"

" Well I don't know if it went well but my parents are coming tomorrow."

" Great. I called the City Hall and arranged to get a marriage licence."

" Well I still need a dress and to get ready for the big day."

They spent time getting ready and Cecelia left with her mom to get a dress. The marriage was held in the park as planned, standing under an alter of cherry blossoms. They said their vowels and were married.

Pegasus and Cecelia decided to go around the world for their honeymoon. They traveled to Italy, England, Wales, and everywhere else. They spent 5 months traveling around the world. They went back to Pegasus' house and decided to take the rest of the time there.

" Thank you for such a wonderful time.", she said smiling at him.

" It was all thanks to you that it was fun."

" I loved every minute of it."

Cecelia leaned onto Pegasus and looked into his eyes, " I love you so much."

" I love you too.", he said as he drew his face closer to hers. Their lips were just barely brushing. She leaned in to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away to catch their breaths. Cecelia smiled at him and said, " I'm going to take a nap. I feeling tired again like I did on our trip but this time I feel more exhausted."

" Do you want to sleep on the couch or in the bed?"

" Couch is fine, it's only a nap."

" Whatever you say."

Pegasus scooped Cecelia up in his arms as she screamed and laughed. Pegasus carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch. He kissed her on the lips and hugged her tight.

" Have a nice rest Cecelia, I'll see you when you wake up."

" Thanks, I will."

" I love you"

" I love you too", she said as she closed her eyes.

Pegasus knew that this was the last thing he was ever gong to say to her.

Cecelia died later that night on the couch. Pegasus called 911 and told the operator what had happened. An ambulance arrived soon after his call and they declared her dead after being unable to revive her.

Pegasus called Cecelia's parents and told them the news. He then called the funeral home and arranged everything for Cecelia. Her parents came and choose her coffin and picked out a plot for her. The funeral was going to held in 3 days from the choosing of her plot.

Pegasus walked through the park to the spot where they had gotten married. He looked up through the trees and gave out a sigh of depression. He sat down against one of the cherry blossoms and closed his eyes crying softly. He fell asleep almost immediately and dreamed about Cecelia.


	9. the funeral 2 the end

**MY UNDYING LOVE**

All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, names, and everything related are all property of their creator Kazuki Takahashi.

( A/N: -- means switching the points of view )

Sorry I hadn't been updating.I was busy writing another fanfic. It's done to Yamino Matsuei,it can be veiwed on Story title is True Feelings. Anyway this is the lastchapater of this story. I hoped you enjoy reading it as muchas I enjoyed writing it. Well hope to see you.

--------------------------------------------

The funeral was at a place called Serenity Meadows. It was to be an open casket viewing. Some of Cecelia's relatives showed up for the service but not many. As the relatives paid their last respects to Cecelia, Pegasus head his head down crying softly. Walking back from the casket they gave Pegasus their condolences.

He said nothing as they passed; when they all walked away from Cecelia he got up and walked up to her casket slowly. He at her with teary eyes and caressed her cheek with his fingers. He lead down close to her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

" I love you, Cecelia.", he whispered as the tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto her face.

At the plot Pegasus said a few words about her and stood in the front of the crowd of guests. Pegasus was the last to leave the grave site after she was lowered into the ground. He held up fairly well until they lowered her into the ground. That's when Pegasus sunk to his knees and cried his eyes out. It was dark when he left the grave and headed to his house.

( My Ending )

Pegasus walked into the dining room and laid down on the same couch Cecelia once had. He looked at the ceiling with a blank stare on his face; his mind slowly going into madness. Cecelia's mom called Pegasus everyday to check on him since the funeral.

Days after the funeral all Pegasus did was walk around the house and when he got tired he would lay on the couch. He felt that there was no need to go on by himself. He had begun to stop eating feel no longer hungry. Besides, to eat was to live, to starve was to die.2

Pegasus could not linger where Cecelia's painting hung in the den. Every time he passed the den he was over come with a great deal on pain. Pegasus was slowly losing himself and sought the only way out; death.

Pegasus decided that it was his last day, not being able to handle the pain of nothingness anymore. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the chef's knife and took it into the bathroom. He turn on the water to the bathtub and walked into it fully clothed. He sat down and turned off the water when it was full. He laid back, relaxing and slowly picked up the knife resting it on his wrists.

He closed his eyes and dug the blade into his skin. He pulled it across his wrist ripping it open then doing the same as the other. He dropped the knife on the ground and said, " Soon Cecelia, See you soon."

Cecelia's parents called Pegasus' house to invite him to dinner and when he didn't answer they called 911. When the paramedics made it to Pegasus' house they found him dead in the bathroom with the name Cecelia scrawled on the wall in blood.

( Alternate Ending )

Pegasus reached home and laid on the couch. He stared into nothingness, deep in thought. _There has to be a way to bring her back. _He was slowly losing himself to the madness of his own mind.

Pegasus traveled all over the world in search of a way to bring Cecelia back. His search lead him to Egypt where he discovered ancient tablets which had depictions of what looked to be 'monsters'. Pegasus made a worldwide card game out of these monsters. He was hoping that there was going to be clues on how to bring back Cecelia.

Pegasus decided that it would be best to go back to Egypt to see if he could find anymore tablets or anything involving the dead.

( In Egypt )

Pegasus was walking along the streets when the wind blew off his hat. He went running after the hat when an Egyptian picked it up and handed it to him giving him a warning.

" Curiosity will get the best of you so I suggest you leave now.", he said.

Pegasus looked into the man's eyes as he said this and noticed that his eyes were solid blue. The man turned heel and walked off. Pegasus was indeed curious to the man behavior and followed after him at a safe distance. The Egyptian walked down into a crypt and when he disappeared from sight Pegasus walked into it.

When he reached the bottom of the crypt strong hands grabbed him and held him in place. Pegasus struggled against the hold and the Egyptian he followed spoke.

" You should have left like I said. You have seen something you shouldn't have, now I can't let you leave here."

Pegasus stopped struggling against the hold when he heard his fate. He looked up and saw the Egyptian standing in the middle of a platform surrounded by flames; his back facing Pegasus. The men that held Pegasus walked him to the middle of the platform where the other man was.

The Egyptian turned around to face Pegasus holding a round golden object in his hand.

" Your punishment will be chosen by the Millennium Eye.", the man said as he walked up to Pegasus.

" What? What is that?", Pegasus said as the Egyptian stopped right in front of him. The Egyptian raised his hand and pushed the Millennium Eye into Pegasus' left eye. The man let go of Pegasus after the eye was in place. There was a bright light that emitted from the eye as Pegasus' legs gave way and he screamed out in pain.

The Millennium Eye took the place of his own causing even more pain to be felt. Pegasus put his hand over his eye and felt blood rush past his fingers. There was another bright light but this time it came from above. Pegasus looked up and saw Cecelia smiling at him.

Pegasus stood up and tried to hug her when she disappeared in his arms. Pegasus sunk back down to his knees in disbelief; turning his gaze to the Egyptian.

" The Millennium Eye has chosen its new master. I am the welder of the Millennium Key, my name is Shadi. What you saw there was no illusion, it was truly the woman you seek. "

" How do I get her back?"

" That is for you to find out on your own."

Pegasus flew back home hoping that there really was a way to get Cecelia back to him. Soon after his return he had gotten wind that there a company called Kaiba Corp. making virtual reality programs. _If I use that then I can bring her back but the question is how. They won't just give me the program information to make it for my own. How am I going to do this?_

Pegasus found out that the owner, Seto Kaiba, had a younger brother. _That's how I can do it. I'll kidnap the boy and force Seto to give me the company in exchange. _Pegasus was sliding farther into the madness of his own mind, focusing everything on Cecelia.

Pegasus called the top people of Kaiba corp. and arranged a meeting. As the meeting went on Pegasus could sense the younger brothers presence. He smiled knowing that the boy would help his plan a great deal.

" I think we have a rat on our hands, boys.", Pegasus said when the room when silent. A guard from outside grabbed the boy a carried him into the room by the scruff of his shirt.

" Let me go!", he yelled trying to kick the man.

" Why, If it isn't Mokuba Kaiba.", Pegasus said in a mocking tone.

" When my big brother finds out about this he'll fire you all.", Mokuba said still flailing in the guard's arms.

" Oh, I don't think he is going to find out any time soon. Show the boy to his room that I made for him."

" Yes, sir.", the guard said and started to walk out.

" Oh, and don't forget to show the boy our hospitality.", Pegasus said chuckling at the thought.

" Yes, sir."

_Things are falling into place. Before long I'll be reunited with you, Cecelia. _

The End

1 - Japanese for champagne

2 - This is what Arashi said in X

P.S.- My friends said I should make a funny death ending. 'Funny Death Ending' you say if you want to see it send a review about it. I'll write it for you. Thanks for reading.


End file.
